Sesshomaru's Purification
by Silenced Tears
Summary: Naomi had the power to see into someone’s deepest feelings, but she found one that was full with hatred, full of confusion even. Her goal is to purify this demon. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, fell in love with this human girl. Can this love purify him?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at an Inuyasha fanfiction. Please consider this while reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from this story, except the plot and Naomi.

**Summary:** Naomi had the power to see into someone's deepest feelings, but she found one that was full with hatred, full of confusion even. Her goal is to purify this demon. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, fell in love with this human girl. Can this love purify his heart?

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

His life long hatred has always been his worse regrets. His little brother was a half-breed, his mother a human. He despised humans. They thought demons were just evil beings not meant to live on earth and yet, there was something about this girl, something that is telling him that he can be more than just a demon.

_o_

Naomi has been to the feudal era of Japan many times, as her cousin had, but all she ever learned is that hatred can be a bad thing for people, even demons. She believed that even demons such as Naraku could be purified, as the Shikon Jewel can.

Her cousin Kagome is the reincarnation of the ancient priest Kikyo from the feudal era. She has spiritual powers used to purify the Shikon Jewel. Her arrows can break through any barrier. Naomi knew that Kagome loved the half-demon Inuyasha, but was afraid of what might happen if she expressed her love.

In her many visits to the feudal era, she met a demon named Sesshomaru. It was a weird meet, for she was dying, and she had never seen someone with more hatred and pain in her life. Knowing this, she had a new goal in her life. A goal to change Sesshomaru's life forever.

_o_

Kagome couldn't believe what Sesshomaru had done to Inuyasha. He nearly killed him, and for what? Revenge? Revenge to what? Inuyasha hadn't done anything to him. "I'm gonna kill him," Inuyasha said. "I'm gonna show him that I am not a half breed!"

Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru had warned them that if they interfered with his plans, he would not spare them as he did. She stared at her hands. What happened with her archery? Had she not been a good aimer just a few days ago? "It's no use Inuyasha," she whispered. "Naomi knows about the feudal era. She knows about you and Sesshomaru. But… after all, she's my cousin. Please save her!" Kagome was pleading, begging even. She knew this, but she didn't stop.

Inuyasha didn't reply. He will save this Naomi girl. But she was a mere human, he hated humans… except for maybe Kagome. "Sesshomaru wouldn't harm her," Inuyasha said. "I know him enough to understand that."

Kagome wasn't satisfied. She wanted to know that Naomi was okay. She needed to know.

_o_

Sesshomaru glared at the girl. Her raven black hair and dark, serious eyes stared blankly at him. She was a human, nothing more, nothing less. But she was with that Kagome girl and the half-breed.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked, her voice hard and cold. "Why did you bring me here? What do you want with me? You're a demon outside, but there's something more about you." She closed her eyes, her arms tied up behind her back. She laid on the floor, staring at Sesshomaru, waiting for his reply. Her cloths hanged loosely over the curves of her body. She was a fairly attractive girl, but Sesshomaru wasn't moved. He only feels pity for this young girl, for in another moment she'll be dead.

"You ask too many questions, for a girl," Sesshomaru said, his voice even. "But it's okay, you're going to die in any moment. I'll try to make it harmless." Sesshomaru walked over to the girl, using his left hand to hold up her face. As his right hand was about to slit her throat, the girl opened her eyes and spoke again.

"Don't you think that you have had enough?" she cried. "Mostly everyone's afraid of you now. You were only killing to let people know you are nothing like a human!" Her eyes shone through the moonlight, and Sesshomaru thought he saw a teardrop in them. "Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru stared at Naomi. She was a human, and yet she talked too much. But he didn't kill her, he didn't want to kill her. Not yet. "Shut up," he replied. "You disgust me."

"You know I'm right," she said, raising her voice. "You yourself are afraid that your human side will show one day. Admit it! You're a half-breed like your brother!" With a swift movement, Sesshomaru slapped her across the face.

"Don't compare me with my brother," he hissed. "I am nothing like him."

"That's what you say," she whispered, her face stinging. She didn't know it, but her face was turning purple. "But everybody is the same. All of the people on earth, even demons, have feelings. Some wants revenge, and some, like you, wants to prove something." She tilted her head down. "And some falls in love."

Sesshomaru's pupils grew smaller, maybe a little bit more human. He remembered the first time he saw this girl. He met her as he met Rin, and yet maybe, a little bit different.

She was lying on the ground, blocking the path through the forest. He wanted to maneuver around her, but she was bleeding. Maybe he was crazy, but he picked her up and then healed her with his Tenseiga. Sesshomaru's heart stopped then, if he had a heart. The girl, there was something about her, something familiar. He recognized his brother's scent on her and that Kagome girl's scent too. But that wasn't it. Did Naomi remind him of his mother? He hated his mother, for being human, and yet he saved Naomi.

When the girl first woke up, she was still in his arms. The moment she opened her eyes, she knew that the demon that saved her wasn't all that bad, but the demon never admitted it. She followed him on his journeys, even successfully made him smile once. Day by day, Sesshomaru vowed to kill this girl, especially when he found out that she was Kagome's cousin, yet he never did. It was always 'not yet' or he just didn't feel like it. And day by day, the girl fell more and more in love with this demon.

Then one day, Naomi said something stupid, weird, and crazy. She was talking without thinking, talking about Inuyasha, how she pitied him because his parents were dead and he had to put up with his brother. Back then, she didn't know Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's brother, or enemy. She was tortured, sometimes even left alone by Sesshomaru. She was a human, a mistake that Sesshomaru had not taken care of yet. Had he only saved her to be a replacement for the dead Rin?

Back in the present, Naomi smiled at Sesshomaru, a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. "I love you," she said softly. "Can't you learn to accept the fact that demons can be humans too? Why do you think that your father fell in love with a human?" Sesshomaru frowned, his eyes arched. His father was a powerful demon. He was his idol. How can this girl talk about him so easily without being killed by him?

"I…" Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. How can he explain to a human, or _why_ would he explain to a human, that he's just denying the fact that he is a half-breed? Without another word, Sesshomaru left the little dungeon where he had the human girl locked up.

_o_

Naomi sighed in relief. That's another day that her life was spared. Her cheek hurt a lot, and she knew she was poisoned by that slap. She felt weak. She wanted to purify him. She wanted to… she wanted to do something that even _he_ felt was impossible. She didn't know when she fell in love with a demon, and she knew her cousin would be mad at her, but she knew that she did. The way Sesshomaru smiled when she talked before, the way Sesshomaru listened to her talk… until he found out that Naomi was Kagome's cousin that is.

She remembered how she was talking to Sesshomaru, so careless, not even considering the fact of how he and Inuyasha looked alike. "Hey you know I feel sorry for Inuyasha," she said staring at the night sky. "I mean, he lost his parents when he was little, and now he says he has to put up with his older brother." She wasn't even looking as Sesshomaru's smile turned into a blank expression. From that day on, Sesshomaru had a new point of view towards her and acted as if she was invisible.

However, she still loved how human like he seemed. Before that day, she found out that he was a half demon like his brother. Sesshomaru didn't even try to kill her then. His transformation into a human hardly even shocked Naomi. She only smiled and said to him that his secret was safe with her. She knew that one day he would either kill her, or tell her that he loves her too. And yet, she hardly even cared. She only wanted to be with him.

And when they met Kagome and Inuyasha a week ago, they started fighting. Inuyasha was using his blade, a very strong one too. Sesshomaru was dodging his attacks, while landing a poison claw on him instead. Kagome had thought Naomi was a traitor, or was even kidnapped by Sesshomaru. Kagome started shooting arrows surrounded by a pink aura at Sesshomaru, but her aim was a little off.

After Sesshomaru knocked Inuyasha to the ground, Kagome shot another sacred arrow at Sesshomaru, and Naomi knew it was going to land. She also knew that if it did, Sesshomaru would die. Without thinking, she tackled Sesshomaru to the ground, the arrow missing, and she herself fainting. That was all she can remember besides the fact of how Sesshomaru's face seemed shocked.

Naomi smiled at the fact that Sesshomaru did feel something towards her. "I won't give up on you Sesshomaru," she said loudly, sure that with Sesshomaru's senses he would hear. "You hear me? I love you!" And so it started. Sesshomaru's purification.

_End of Chapter 1_

**A/N:** Do you like it so far? I won't continue if I don't get at least 5 reviews. Thanks for reading.


	2. Captive

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews.  Here's the second chapter. I decided to make this story short, but at least another chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but maybe I own Sesshomaru, _maybe_.

**Summary:** When Sesshomaru met Naomi, his life stopped from being an evil demon, into his real self. Naomi's goal in life is to purify Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Kagome try to 'save' Naomi from Sesshomaru, but fails. As the story goes on, Sesshomaru eventually realizes that he's in love with Naomi, but is that love strong enough to make him reveal his true self?

**Chapter 2: Captive**

Part one of Naomi's plan consists of making Sesshomaru realize that he does not hate humans as much as he thinks. Naomi winced at the pain in her cheeks, but ignored the fact that it was Sesshomaru who poisoned her. When Sesshomaru came to his daily visits, Naomi decided to test him. "Sesshomaru," she said, her confidence higher than that of yesterday's. "Why do you tie me up like this?"

Sesshomaru seemed shocked at the question, maybe even speechless. He didn't have a reason to lock Naomi up. She was a harmless human being, no threat to him. "Because if I don't, you'll run away," he lied, his tone higher than usual.

"But don't you want me to die?" Naomi urged. Sesshomaru sighed inside. He knew that Naomi was trying to make him untie her hands, and maybe he did want to, but only a little bit, maybe just a little bit.

Sesshomaru didn't want to admit that he didn't want to kill Naomi, he didn't want to admit that today's visit was to cure Naomi's poison. "Close your eyes," he said as the girl, obediently, closed her eyes. She seemed peaceful, unafraid of what Sesshomaru might do to her. She was harmless to Sesshomaru, and yet he tied her up, afraid of something. He'll never admit that he's afraid of a human, especially a girl.

Sesshomaru opened up the bottle of medicine that he had mixed this morning and poured some onto a white cloth. Next, he patted the girl's face with the damp cloth. When Naomi winced, Sesshomaru wheeled back, trying to understand how he hurt her. But of course, he didn't know that the poison had spread from Naomi's face to her arms, and then her hands… until he saw that her arms were purple.

"Naomi…" Sesshomaru said, his eyes locked on Naomi's closed ones. "Don't move."

"Why?" Naomi asked, her eyes fluttering open. Sesshomaru's kind eyes immediately captured her, but when he saw Sesshomaru's pale face, she was shocked to learn that he was worried. He was worried about _her_. Her shock turned into pain, then feeling pale herself. "Sesshomaru," she whispered as Sesshomaru untied her. "Am I going to die?" She felt afraid to die without saving him from his demon self.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl. She was afraid. Afraid for him? That's impossible. No one should be afraid _for_ him, they should be afraid _of_ him. Yet, she was afraid. "You're not going to die. I made some medicine from herbs … for you."

He had said the words 'for you' softly, but Naomi heard it, and was very stunned hearing it, but she was happy nonetheless. "Thank you," she whispered, falling into his arms.

_o_

When the girl fainted in his arms, Sesshomaru didn't know what happened. Had the poison been so harsh on her? Of course, in her state (being hungry, sad, pained, unloved, and poisoned); it was natural for her to faint. But Sesshomaru felt a pain of guilt. It was his fault that Naomi was this way. It was also his fault that she was hungry, unloved, and poisoned. Sesshomaru took out another bottle of medicine that he uses after being poisoned. However, this medicine, unlike the other one, needed to be swallowed… which was a big problem considering Naomi fainted.

That leaves one choice: mouth feed. Sesshomaru had no intention of lip locking with a human being, much less one related to that Kagome. Sesshomaru poured some medicine into a spoon, attempting to tip it into Naomi's mouth. It was much less a success than failure. Sesshomaru sighed. He had never been so tired in his life.

He poured some medicine into his mouth and leaned down to the human girl, opening her mouth with his tongue, and spitting the medicine into her mouth. When the process was done, Sesshomaru's mouth did not leave Naomi's. He felt something then, something warm in his cold heart. It might have been a fire, melting his frozen heart.

Naomi's eyes opened, shocked at the scene that she saw. She saw Sesshomaru's face, too close to hers… and she felt love. She felt love swarm from Sesshomaru's mind into his heart. Naomi felt happy for what felt like centuries. Tears of joy dropped from her eyes and she leaned onto Sesshomaru.

"Oh my god," Sesshomaru said, pushing Naomi away. Naomi felt the coldness coming back as she hit the floor. Sesshomaru's demon side was trying to take over his heart again.

"Sesshomaru!" Naomi cried, putting her arms around Sesshomaru's waist, leaning her head onto his chest. "Thank you." Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide as his heart was melted again. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Naomi's neck and the couple stayed like that for several minutes until Sesshomaru heard something, he sensed something. He sensed a half demon coming this way, along with a human.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru hissed as the last part of his heart melted.

_o_

Kagome needed to find Naomi as soon as possible. Sesshomaru might have killed her already, or worse, tortured her. "Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered. "Naomi needs our help!"

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Inuyasha asked, sniffing the floor. Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha," she heard someone say in an eerie voice. She turned into a doorway and saw Sesshomaru, holding Naomi's shoulders.

_o_

Naomi turned around and saw her cousin standing in the doorway, her eyes wide. "Get away from her!" Kagome cried to Sesshomaru. "Don't you think about hurting her!" She plucked an arrow from behind her back and shot at Sesshomaru.

With a swift movement, Sesshomaru jumped out of the way, Naomi still in his arms. "Shoot and your cousin goes down with me," Sesshomaru hissed again. Naomi looked up at Sesshomaru's cold face. She didn't get it. His demon aura had melted in his heart, why was he acting this way? Sesshomaru looked down at Naomi and smiled. It was only for a second, but Naomi saw it, and she knew what he was doing.

"Naomi run!" Kagome cried as she shot another arrow at Sesshomaru. She was so afraid. Why was Naomi not afraid?

"You bastard!" Inuyasha growled as he ran towards Sesshomaru, his claws ready to strike his special attack. But that was before Naomi jumped out of Sesshomaru's arms and ran to the corner. Afraid.

_o_

"Naomi, I'm going to kill you if that Inuyasha comes another step forward," Sesshomaru hissed from behind her, his icy breath cold against her pale skin. Naomi's eyes grew wide. Had she not purified him yet? She closed her eyes and dug deep into his heart, trying to find a way through the mazes. Had his heart been frozen again?

"You traitor," Naomi whispered, slapping Sesshomaru on the face before running towards the window. She had been so stupid thinking that Sesshomaru might have changed.

"Naomi?" Kagome asked from the other side of the room. Inuyasha stood in the center, ready for attack. Sesshomaru stared at where Naomi stood. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you changed," Naomi said, her voice raw, ignoring Kagome. _Would he catch me if I fell?_ "I know you're human inside Sesshomaru. You're mother was human, and your father was human enough to love a human. Your brother is a half demon. And you, you're half human Sess…"

"Wait, wait a second," Inuyasha said laughing. "Did this girl just call you 'Sess'?"

No one replied to his comment. All attention was on Naomi, who was standing on the windowsill. "You know, the first moment I saw you, I loved you. You were a very confusing demon Sesshomaru… and then, there's something more I wanted. I wanted to help you, to purify your soul. And I did. But you're back."

"It's not what you think," Sesshomaru said dryly. "I'm myself, nothing more." He was afraid that Naomi would really jump off the window of the high tower where she was held captive… a captive, but by choice.

Naomi smiled. _Would he catch me if I fell?_ "I know Sess… and that's what I love about you." Naomi's eyes now filled with tears. "I've always wondered why I loved you Sess. I know I really do. Please, prove to me you're you. I've wondered if there was any hope left in you, or any human left. I love you, but the real question is, do you love me?" With that last word, she jumped off the windowsill, where her fate was now sealed.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_End Of Chapter 2_

**A/N: **I would like another five reviews please, and pronto if you really want to find out what happens next.


	3. A Twist Of Fate

**A/N:** Hurrah! Another chapter. So close to the ending, and yet so very far. After this story, I'm going to write a sequel, or a prequel if you want to find out the whole story of what happened before Naomi was 'captured' into the tower.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Inuyasha then I would have been rich…

**Summary:** Naomi had the power to see into someone's deepest feelings, but she found one that was full with hatred, full of confusion even. Her goal is to purify this demon. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, fell in love with this human girl. Can this love purify his heart?

**Chapter 3: A Twist Of Fate**

Sesshomaru's heart pounded against his chest. At first, he didn't know if he understood what Naomi had told him. "It's not what you think," he told Naomi as she continued to talk. "I'm myself and nothing more." What he said was true, but was he happy being himself? He captured Naomi, and yet she didn't seem to want to escape from him, until now.

Sesshomaru saw Naomi smile. "I know Sess," she whispered. "And that's what I love about you." Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide. Naomi loved him. A human loved him. "I've always wondered why I loved you Sess. I know I really do. Please, prove to me you're you. I've wondered if there was any hope left in you, or any human left." Sesshomaru saw a tear drop down her face as her voice started cracking. "I love you, but the real question is, do you love me?"

When Naomi jumped out the window, Sesshomaru's first thought was to save her, and nothing more. "Goddamit!" cried a voice from behind him. His little brother ran to the window sill, ready to jump down, but was beaten when a blur of white swung himself off, falling at full speed to help the fallen girl. That was his goal, to save the girl, and nothing more.

_o_

Inuyasha stared as Sesshomaru fell down the window. Had he really changed that much? "God," he whispered. "Sometimes I don't get that bastard at all."

_o_

Sesshomaru caught the girl in his arms, her eyes closed and face wet. "You naïve little girl," he whispered, holding her head to his chest. "And to think that I would have… I would have…" He didn't know what he was going to do if Naomi hadn't made him realize that one truth he had always known.

"Sess," a weak voice whispered as he landed on the floor. "You… you saved me." Tears of joy flooded from her eyes. "I knew you would. I knew you would save me!" Sesshomaru's eyes grew soft as the girl's smile touched his heart.

"I knew I would have saved you too," he said, his heart pounding. "You silly girl… you scared me to death."

Naomi smiled again. "And I was scared to death too. I thought you didn't change. I thought that you really were full demon…"

"I would never leave you Naomi," Sesshomaru said after a thought. "That's the truth."

_o_

Naomi was so happy to see Sesshomaru, her Sess, save her. "I would never leave you Naomi," Sesshomaru said to her. "That's the truth." And she believed that.

Sesshomaru put Naomi down on the floor. "Sess," she whispered. "What do you think I give you a makeover?" Such change of words, but Sesshomaru wasn't angry.

"Not ever," he said, brushing a piece of hair from Naomi's face. "I'm me, and that's the way it is."

Naomi smiled at his words, knowing that he finally did change. He did care about her. And… he loved her too. "I have a secret to tell you," she said. Sesshomaru stared at her blankly as he leaned down to let her tell him.

_o_

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes as she stared down at Sesshomaru and her cousin. "Can you believe them?" she asked Inuyasha as the half demon stared at her. "Naomi said Sesshomaru was a half human. Is that true?"

"Anything can be true," Inuyasha replied, his ears itching to hear what they were saying. "But what can't be true is that they are kissing!" he cried.

Kagome stared down again. They were kissing, and they were in love. "That is so sweet," she said happily. "Too sweet!"

"It's just kissing," Inuyasha said. "I haven't been kissed in my life and I'm okay with that."

"Oh really," Kagome said, turning to Inuyasha. 

"Really," he said in his gruff tone.

Kagome smiled and leaned up, kissing his lips, her arms wrapped around his neck. At first, Inuyasha was shocked, it was Kagome we're talking about. But after a while, he noticed that he liked it, really liked it. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, a happy couple forever… until…

"Sit boy!" Kagome said loudly when Inuyasha stupidly attempted to use his … tongue through the process of kissing. The dog demon's face hit the ground as Kagome shook her head. Boys will be boys always will be, forever.

_o_

When Sesshomaru's mouth was near Naomi's, she smiled and leaned up to kiss him, to have him as hers forever. But that was before he collapsed, before he fell to the ground. Before all Naomi could see was blood, and the light of a sacred arrow.

_End Of Chapter 3_

**A/N:** The next chapter will be an Epilogue. Thanks for reading and enjoy the ending.


	4. The Past

**A/N: After I ended "Last Hope" I finally got around to rewriting this chapter. Thanks for the 159 hits, 12 reviews, 1 fav, and 1 alert. Not the best . but it's still good. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The Past**

_Three years later…_

Naomi stepped towards the grave. Who would have thought a demon could die this easily? Longing tears inched their way out of her eyes as she fell down to her knees. Her hands clenched her hurting chest, as if she could squeeze all the pain out. She wished that this was all a dream, nothing more than a dream. But after three years, who couldn't realize that this wasn't a dream?

Who… but the wounded?

"This is all a dream," Naomi whispered as she stared at Sesshomaru's name on the tomb. "All a dream. I'll wake up any minute… any minute…" Sobbing, Naomi gently hugged the tomb. "Any… m-minute…"

Behind her, a shadowy figure watched. It was Kikyo, the murderer of Sesshomaru. Unable to grasp the present, she accidentally killed him with her sacred arrow. Accidentally… before Naomi saw her. Which is why she was still alive today. Because Naomi didn't see her.

"All… a dream…" Naomi's voice seems to melt her frozen heart. Taking a step towards Naomi's limp form, Kikyo felt herself pitying Naomi. After three years, she's still buried in the past. After such a long time, she still couldn't forget him, a demon at the least.

But Kikyo couldn't bear the thought even though she herself was thinking it. "The first cut's the deepest," she said aloud as Naomi kept sobbing. "Try to love again…"

Naomi couldn't bear it. She lost him. Everything she could ever dream of. "I… I loved him… He was my world. I should have blocked the arrow for him… It was all my fault…" Kikyo could hear the past clinging to Naomi's every word. 'Was' and 'blocked'. 'Loved'. All of them were in past tense. And yet, why couldn't this girl just forget it all?

With that last thought, Kikyo pulled Naomi up from the floor. Naomi's regret sagged unfortunately in her weight. "I loved him…" Naomi cried as Kikyo pulled her towards her. "I wanted to be with him forever. I… I thought… he… he would never leave me… but he was so selfish… he left without taking me with him… he…" Kikyo suddenly looked up, and couldn't believe her eyes. That demon was standing on his grave, tears in his eyes.

But he was not in a body. No, he was a ghostly figure. He was the spirit that Naomi had called upon with her tears, her voice, and her very heart. He looked longingly at Naomi and held his arms out for her.

Oblivious, Naomi kept sobbing. "How could he?" The strong girl we all knew had died along with Sesshomaru. The girl who was tied up and threatened to die, but still stood up tall, determined to help Sesshomaru- dead. Forever. Who can find her again?

"_Naomi…_" Shocked, Naomi looked up. That familiar voice… that voice… She turned around, her back turned to the priest who was backing away.

"Sesshomaru?" Naomi walked towards the spirit, her hand gently brushing against his nonexistent hand. 

_Part of me laughs,_

_Part of me cries,_

_Part of me wants to question why._

_Why is there joy_

_Why is there pain_

_Why is there sunshine after rain?_

As she longingly thrust herself against the love of her life, she suddenly hit a rock. Opening her eyes to the pain, she saw that she ran right into the tomb. The tomb that still engraved Sesshomaru's name. She turned around and saw Sesshomaru still standing there, his ghostly body turning towards her.

"_Naomi,"_ he whispered, his icy breath sending chills into her bones. _"Forget me…_"

But nothing could describe what Naomi was feeling right now. It was Sesshomaru, right before her eyes. The Sesshomaru she can hug. She can love. The Sesshomaru she had missed. Back into her life.

As his body began fading again, it was like joy was suddenly thrust into pain again. _"Forget me Naomi," _the voice whispered. _"Please forget the past..._" But how can she? More tears flew down Naomi's already wet face as she lunged towards Sesshomaru's spirit again. But it was no use, she just went through again.

_One day you're here_

_The next you are gone_

_No matter what I can't go on_

_Please don't leave now_

_I need you here_

_No matter what don't disappear_

And no matter what happens… she'll just lose him again. Will she? Smiling, Naomi realized the important truth grief had blocked her from…

No matter what happened, no matter what will never happen, just look at the present, and be happy. Forget the past…

"_Forget the past._"

And Naomi… was finally… free…

**A/N: Kays, I'm bad at endings so… o.o Do not expect a sequel or prequel 'cause I'm just utterly lazy. Just kidding! It's because I'm working on my Pokemon fanfic. So… chao… and thanks again people.**


End file.
